Silver Blade Wing 2
by Acidika
Summary: After surviving the White Fang attack, Silver and Rock put forth their full efforts into their studies and their search for the White Fang, aided by Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and some new friends. But danger lurks in the shadows as they prepare for their midterm exams, and a surprise event threatens everything for the friends. Rated T for violence, language and mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank those of you that gave me their time and praise for the original story of Silver Blade Wing. It was a little over a year that - with a fairly long hiatus included - it took me to write it, but this time around, I plan on taking the bull by the horns and going forward with this sequel instead of dragging my feet. But first, there are two things I need to get out of the way...**

**1. I own nothing from either RWBY or Black Rock Shooter. All rights to RWBY and affiliated characters, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Also, in the same regards, all Black Rock Shooter rights and characters belong to Huke.**

**No copyright infringement is intended with this story, it is simply a fan-made (sequel) story created for entertainment purposes.**

**2. Since I have an official character design for Silver, I decided to also design his swords, but due to the description I gave them originally, they are nearly impossible for me to draw. So, I've decided for a small change to your image of his Split Buster Swords... which is where this story starts... But with a twist; this chapter is from Silver's perspective, a la first person. However, this is not for the entire story: Only this chapter is in first person, the rest will be my usual third person style.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's been almost six weeks since the explosion incident with the White Fang hitman. Six weeks since I moved in with Rock and White. But in those six weeks, I've felt a sense of injustice considering the lack of progress we've made in tracking down the White Fang.<p>

But, It's natural; we're still students after all. I've been training myself into the ground - quite literally in some cases! - and Rock has clearly been doing the same. We're also studying for midterms, which are quite inconvienient.

Funny thing, I've managed to get fairly good grades since the start of the year, both in the academic and the physical classes I'm taking. Not surprisingly, my highest marks are coming from Flying class.

Speaking of which, old fuckface, my fake father, he was fired from his secret supervisor position in the SDC, but for whatever reason, Flint declined to reveal his reason for keeping him as the Nova Academy Flying instructor.

At first when I saw he was still teaching, I half expected my grades to plummet. But as the days - and evaluations - went by, my grades only went upwards.

Rock still hates his guts though, so I guess some thing just never change.

"Silver! Hey, come back down to earth, bird-brain!"

I heard a finger snap, then realized I had been zoning out. I looked up to see Rock sitting on her window sill, an open textbook resting on her leg.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit." I with a small laugh to ease the annoyance on her face. "Could you repeat the question?"

Rock scoffed, shaking her head despite a smile tugging at her lips. "By increasing the length of a sword's blade, what must be done to provide proper counterbalance?"

"That's easy: Increase the weight and size of the pommel as well as lengthen the grip. Widening the crossguard can offset any inbalance." I answered the blacksmithing question with ease. Rock was taking armoursmithing as her elective course, whilst I was taking weaponsmithing as mine, but they both shared the same textbook, so we were trading questions back and forth.

"Yeah, that's exactly right. Have you memorized the textbook or something?" Rock wrote down a quick note in her notebook, then turned to look at me. "Your turn, give me a challenging one."

I gazed down at my textbook nestled in the gap between two branches of the tree I was sitting in. It took a few pages for me to locate what I thought would be a challenging question.

"What are the major components that are required to create a full suit of platemail armour from the Middle Ages?" I looked up at Rock, who was frowning in annoyance.

"Platemail? Really? Okay... Gauntlets, Greaves, Tassets, Cuirass... Pauldrons, Helm, and... um... uh..." Rock started to tap her chin, thinking hard.

I didn't say anything, despite the fact she'd gotten every component that had been listed in the textbook. It even had a diagram, labelled exactly as she had listed.

"Yeah, that's all the major pieces. Well... the ones I can think of, at any rate." Rock started flipping through the pages of her text in search of the diagram.

"That was all of them, actually." I replied with a smile, swinging my foot against the tree trunk with a rhythmic tapping noise that seemed to further annoy Rock. The moment I started swinging my foot, I saw her left eye begin to twitch.

"Stop that, you know it's annoying." Rock spoke in a quiet voice, her gaze focused on her textbook to verify the diagram.

"Maybe that's the reason I'm doing it? Simply to annoy you." I teased, smiling widely.

"You're lucky that you're sitting in that tree. If I was able to reach you, I'd have freaking smacked you by now." Rock scowled at me, perched in the out-of-reach tree like a cocky bird.

"Well... maybe I'd like that." I taunted, my voice drenched with innuendo. I also made sure to make my expression as cocky as possible, just for that final added touch.

"Wait, what!?" Rock exclaimed in shock, her face becoming very, very red. "What the fuck did you just say?!"

"I was kidding. Relax." I smoothly dropped down from the tree branch, then began to hover in front of her window. "What makes you think I'd enjoy getting smacked?" I braced myself against the window sill, barely inches from her face. "It's a punishment, not a gift or reward."

"Some people like that. Pain as pleasure, I mean." Rock smirked, but since we were so close, I easily noticed the pink tone rising in her cheeks.

"I know. But I'm not one of them." I chuckled, then planted my foot against the bricks. "I'm just grabbing my textbook, then I'm gonna fly to the store to get some candy. Want anything?"

With a hefty kick, I launched myself away from the side of the house, keeping a steady altitude as I retrieved my textbook and shoved it into my bag, which was hanging by the strap from an upper branch.

"I'm fine, you don't have to get me anything." Rock waved her hand, reading her textbook. I gave a shrug then took off, flying at a slow, casual pace.

On my return home, I spotted a delivery truck parked outside of Rock's house, with a deliveryman walking up the driveway. Curiosity piqued, I tightened my wingspan and entered a sharp dive, aimed at the lawn only a few meters away from him.

Landing in a forward roll, the deliveryman jumped back upon hearing my powerful landing. I stood up and faced him, shoving my candy into my pocket.

"How may I help you, sir?" I asked, noticing that his datapad was held in both hands.

"Are you a resident here? I have a package for Mr. Silver Blade Wing." The man glanced at his datapad to clarify the delivery recipient.

"I am Silver Blade Wing. Who is the sender?" I asked, curious. I wasn't expecting anything, so I was wary.

"From the Schnee Dust Company. Could you sign here, please?" He replied, holding out the datapad and the stylus.

I signed the datapad, and the deliveryman hurried back to his truck, returning with an envelope in hand. I took it, and gave my thanks as he left. I went inside, staring at the envelope in my hands.

It appeared legitimate, and judging by the texture and proportions, it contained a letter. But for some reason, it felt... strange.

"Oh, Silver! I thought you were upstairs with Rock." White's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I looked up to see her standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I flew to the store to get some candy." I answered, then held up the SDC envelope. "This was delivered just now, apparently for me."

"From whom?" White asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The SDC. I wasn't expecting anything from them, to be honest." I replied, still staring at the envelope.

"Are you going to open it?" White asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Open what?"

Rock's voice came from the stairs, and I held up the letter.

"SDC sent me this." I explained, then decided to bite the bullet and open the letter.

Tearing it open, I was expecting the worst... but as I opened the folded letter inside, I felt a small twinge of confused anger.

"Silver, I understand your wish to not receive a reward for the events at the hospital, but it has pained me greatly to not reward your actions. So, I have enclosed a cheque to you for a thousand dollars. Please, I am aware you've already voiced your views for your reward, but since you declined publically, I decided to try again privately.

Once again, the choice is yours.

Sincerely,

Director Schnee."

I withdrew the cheque from the envelope, staring at the signature from Director Schnee. He had personally thanked me, and now he gave me a reward. What else would he do?

"Sounds like he's pretty stubborn about that reward. Wanna head over to the bank to cash it?" Rock descended the last few steps, scanning the letter over my shoulder.

"Sure, might as well." I shrugged, carefully folding the cheque and slipping it into my pocket. "Coming?" I asked, to which she gave a nod.

"Yeah, let's go." Rock opened the front door, waving to White over her shoulder as we left.

After flying together to the bank, I Rock decided to go for a walk in the park, enjoying the afternoon sun as they wandered to the edge of a pond.

"What do you plan to do with the money?" Rock asked as we sat in the shade of a tree. She nestled herself into my chest, staring up at my face.

"For starters, I'm going to save it." I replied while staring at a few ducks swimming in the water. "But I'm probably going to use it once in a while for small purchases."

"Why not spend it all in one shot?" Rock asked, sounding curious.

"It's a grand. Not that easy to resist spending it, but if I spend it all, then I wouldn't have any whenever I needed it, like an emergency." I replied, smiling at Rock against my chest.

"Well, your choice. Personally, I'd have spent it all instead of saving it." Rock sighed, trying to get a bit more comfortable against my metal clad body. As usual, I was wearing my armour, but I wasn't carrying my P90 or my ammo belt. Rather, I only had my Split Buster Sword on my back.

"For now, I'm going to leave it alone." I smiled, then gave the top of Rock's head a kiss. "Let's just enjoy our study break for a bit, okay?"

"I know something else we could enjoy..." Rock teased, her eyes glinting mischeviously as I failed to resist rolling my eyes.

"We're surrounded by people, bad idea." I gave a pointed glance at a nearby jogger that went by as she spoke.

"No! Not that! No, I meant that we could go to the beach. It's one of the last warm days until our midterms, and I want to go swimming." Rock smacked my chestplate with the back of her hand. "We could even invite the girls, if you want."

I smirked and gave a nod, then had a sudden realization. "Can Strength and Chariot even swim with their augmentation?"

"Can you?" Rock raised an eyebrow at my question, since my wings were prototypes after all.

"Version 3.2 introduced a watertight design for all wing augmentation models and their variants. My version is the prototype for the 8.9 Delta model. It's safe for me to swim, yes." I explained with a nod of my head. "I'll ask Strength about hers and Chariot's model versions to see if they can swim as well."

"You don't have to look far. There they are now." Rock's gaze indicated the two sisters walking along the park path... well, Strength was walking, Chariot was rolling along, as usual.

"I'll bet you a dollar that Chariot notices us first." I smirked as they watched the distant siblings slowly approaching us. I even held up a single dollar as proof for the wager.

"I'll take that bet. You're on!" Rock gave me a quick kiss to seal the bet, then began to intensely watch Chariot's face to see if the hyperactive girl saw them.

**A/N: Ta-da! SBW2 is now a thing! Hope you liked the first person perspective (which was only for this chapter, not for the whole story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for a small bit of drama, plus a question; Should I add another OC, like Silver, to the story, or should I keep it the way it is mixing canon RWBY and BRS characters only? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Now, onwards!**

* * *

><p>True to her expectations, Chariot spotted them in mere nanoseconds. She sped right up to their spot at the tree, positively beaming with excitement.<p>

"Hiya! What are you two doing here? I thought Rock's place was on the other end of the city! Wait! Did you two fly here?!"

True to her nature as well, Chariot immediately started a waterfall of questions the second that she opened her mouth.

"We're taking a break from studying, and yes on both accounts." Silver gave a nod, then glanced past Chariot to see Strength approaching them. "Hi, Strength."

"Hi, Silver. Rock." Strength gave her usual stoic reply.

"We were actually gonna call you two. We wanted to know if you both wanted to come to the beach with us for the afternoon. Want to join us?" Rock sat up a bit straighter, her hands still draped across Silver's body.

"What about Dead Master, Gold, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang? Are they coming too?" Chariot immediately sparked off with her rapidfire questions, but Rock shrugged.

"We haven't called any of them yet. In fact, I'm not even sure if I have Gold, Weiss or Blake's numbers at all." Rock pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, checking for their respective numbers. "Nope, no... Oh! I have Gold, but not Blake and Weiss."

"I have Weiss, but not Blake. I don't think she actually has a cell phone, to be honest." Silver commented, retrieving his own cell from his belt and bringing up Weiss' number. "I'll call Weiss, you call Gold, maybe we can have them relay the message to Ruby, Yang, Blake and Dead Master."

Rock nodded, then started the call to Gold. She picked up at the first ring.

"Hey, Rock. What's up?"

"Not much, just on a break from studying. I wanted to ask you and Dead Master about your plans for the rest of the day. Me, Silver, Chariot and Strength were planning to go to the beach, and wanted to see if you'd join us."

"The beach, huh? Can Silver, Strength and Chariot even swim with their augmentations?" Gold asked, sounding interested, judging by her tone. "I'll gladly tag along, just give me a quick second to see if DeeDee wants to join us."

Rock heard Gold's voice fade away for a second, clearly lowering the phone from her ear, then after a second, she heard her calling loudly for Dead Master. A second later, she heard Dead Master's voice reply.

"She said sure, where do you want to meet up?" Gold's voice returned, and Rock gave them the location of the train station that was closest to the local beach. "Alright, we'll be there in about half an hour. See you there."

Rock ended the call, then saw that Silver had also finished his call to Weiss at the same time. She hadn't even realized he had been on the phone.

"Weiss is with Blake at the library, they said they'd also be joining us once they return to their dorm. I told them to meet us there." Silver explained as he lowered his phone to call someone else. "I'll call Yang, see if she's with Ruby."

"No need, we're right here!"

Everyone turned to see Yang and Ruby striding towards them, both with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Oh, well speak of the devil, and she shall appear." Rock joked. "We were going to call you two and see if you wanted to go to the beach with us and Weiss, Blake, Dead Master and Gold."

"Who's Gold?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Dead Master's older sister. She's a second year at Nova, her full name's Black Gold Saw."

"So she's a senpai?" Ruby asked, her expression changing from confusion to mildly impressed.

"A what? What the fuck is a 'Sem-pie'?" Rock raised an eyebrow, confused by Ruby's comment.

"It's an honorific. Means upperclassman... Someone in a higher year than you in school." Ruby explained, averting her gaze slightly, like she was embarrassed by the explanation.

"Honorific?" Silver was also raising an eyebrow, but he wasn't that badly confused. "You mean -kun, -san, -sama, -dono, and -sensei... right?"

Ruby's gaze snapped back towards Silver, as did Rock and Yang. "Wait... how did you know what those are?" Ruby asked in amazement.

"Long story short... One of the technicians that worked on my wings was Japanese, and he was always adding honorifics to the names of the other staff, so I asked him what they all meant, and he explained them to me."

"Wow, I thought you learned them from anime, like I did." Ruby nodded her head. "But to think you learned it from someone who was actually Japanese... I'm so jealous!"

"Great! Now that this is all done, when are we heading for the beach!? I want to really get a chance to relax after all the studying we did!" Yang spoke up suddenly, a determined expression on her face. "We'll meet up with Weiss and Blake at our dorm, then we'll meet you four there!"

"Yang." Strength turned to face her, her gaze and tone were both oddly annoyed.

"Y-yeah?" Yang stopped in mid stride, sounding suspiciously tense.

"Wait for us, our dorm is down the hall from yours, remember?" Strength reminded her, which rewarded her with Yang relaxing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Oops."

Rock and Silver gave the departing quartet a wave, remaining where they were seated under the shade of the tree.

"Why was Yang so scared of Strength?" Rock asked curiously, watching the two sets of sisters leave the park.

"Beats me. Must have been her tone." Silver shrugged, also curious by the exchange between them. "Anyway, let's head back home and get ourselves ready as well."

Returning home, the two of them gave White a quick explanation to their plans, then hurried upstairs to get themselves ready for an afternoon at the beach.

Minutes later, they left, Silver carried Rock in his arms as he flew them directly to the train station near the beach.

He hovered above the crowds for a minute, searching for either Dead Master or Gold's signature horns through the heads until he caught sight of Ebony and Ivory circling around a pillar.

"I got eyes on Ebony and Ivory, do you see them by that pillar?" Silver asked Rock, who followed his gaze and nodded. "Alright, let's drop down."

With that, Silver began to descend to the ground, causing the crowds of people to stop below him, forming an open circle for him to land safely. With waves of thanks, he and Rock dropped down for the last few feet, then were swallowed by the crowds when they resumed their usual movement activity.

After weaving their way through the crowds of people, Silver and Rock waved to Gold, quickly getting her attention over the sounds of the crowded station.

"We just arrived, were you waiting long?" Silver asked, giving Dead Master a smiling nod.

"No, maybe about two minutes. Anyway, let's go find the others." Gold adjusted the strap for her towel bag on her shoulder, striding through the nearest gap in the crowds.

"So... last sunny day before midterms, and you decide to take everyone to the beach, huh? I take it you've been studying nonstop, right?" Gold commented as they reached the exit from the platform and left the building's cool shade for the brilliant sunlight outside.

"Yeah, it was Rock's idea." Silver gave a nod, his arm around Rock's shoulder while her arm was wrapped behind his back. "Glad you both could make it."

"Not a problem, makes for a fun change of pace after all. So, where are Chariot and Strength meeting us?" Gold glanced along the road in search for the sisters.

"They're with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. We told them to meet us right here." Rock answered, then noticed how quiet Dead Master had been up to that point. "Hey, Dead Master, why are you being so quiet?"

Dead Master smirked, then held up a half-eaten apple. Upon closer inspection, Rock realized that Dead Master was chewing.

"Oh, didn't realize you were eating. My bad." Rock smiled slightly.

With a smile as well, Dead Master swallowed her chunk of apple, then spoke. "It's fine, Rock. It wasn't like I was being blatantly obvious about it."

"Speaking of blatantly obvious..." Gold turned around to face them, but continued walking backwards. "I don't see either of you carrying a towel bag. What gives?"

"I have them both, right here." Silver replied, revealing both his and Rock's bags hidden under his duster. "Neither of us could carry them while I was flying, so we tied the straps to my belt."

"Smart move. Anyway~!" Gold lightly hopped up in the air as she spun herself around to walk properly. "Do you mind flying up to try and find everyone else? I can't find them anywhere."

"Yeah, one second." Silver unfolded his wings, then launched straight into the air, hovering about thirty feet up as he searched for Strength, Chariot, Ruby, Weiss, Blake or Yang in among the crowds of people walking around the station. After several seconds, he spotted the distinctive heavy grey metal of Strength's arms accompanied by Chariot's vibrant hair. Nearby was Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all seated on a bench. "I found them! Over there, sitting on the benches!" He called down to Gold, Rock and Dead Master, pointing in the direction of their friends.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Gold smiled, then called up to Silver. "Fly on ahead, let them know we're coming!"

"Sure thing!" Silver gave a thumbs up, then glided towards the awaiting girls.

"Oh, hey Silver! Where's Rock?" Chariot almost instantly spotted him as he approached, calling out to him as she waved her hand energetically.

"She's coming now. Everyone else is over there, on the ground." Silver stopped about ten feet above them, hovering with strong, steady strokes of his wings.

"Who else did you two invite? I thought you said it was just us, yourself and Rock?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, sounding curious but annoyed.

"Gold and Dead Master are with her, I called you before Rock got an answer from them. My apologies, Weiss." Silver inclined his head respectfully.

"There's no need to be so formal, Silver! We're here to have fun!" Yang beamed a wide smile, her hands on her hips as she bounced onto her feet. "Besides, the more the merrier, am I right?"

"Yang has a point, Weiss. Besides, I thought you already met Gold." Blake pointed out as she also rose to her feet.

"No, I haven't met Gold yet. Who is she, by chance?" Weiss crossed her arms, her gaze locked onto Silver for a reply to her question.

"Gold-senpai is Dead Master's older sister. She's a second year at Nova." Ruby answered, which seemed to satisfy, but also annoy Weiss.

"Oh please, are you that deeply obsessed with those cartoons that you're adding those ridiculous titles to everyone's names?" Weiss lectured Ruby, who's cheeks went slightly pink.

"They're not called cartoons..." Ruby mumbled, her gaze locked onto her lap. "It's anime..."

"Weiss." Silver's violet gaze was narrowed into slits. "They're called honorifics. Signs of respect and stature in Japanese culture."

"You too? Am I the only one that thinks they're childish cartoons? I can't even pronounce half of their names, let alone understand the language!" Weiss declared. "What's wrong with me having an opinion?"

"Well, by the sounds of it, it's not your opinion that's the problem: It's your attitude." Gold's voice suddenly spoke up, making everyone turn to see her with Rock and Dead Master. "You must be Weiss. I've heard a few things about you."

"And you must be Gold." Weiss replied in a stingy voice. "Oh, pardon me... Gold-_senpai_."

"No need for honorifics. I prefer Gold. Nothing else." Gold regarded Weiss sternly. "_Okay_?"

"Hey, hey! No more of this bullshit! I invited you all here to relax and have a good time! No fighting, or I'll have Silver fly you out over the end of the pier and drop you in the water!" Rock exclaimed, her eyes glinting purple.

Silver immediately facepalmed, knowing he would somehow be forced into actually doing it if things went sour between Weiss and Gold.

"How about we start over from square one? Shake hands and introduce yourselves. Politely." Blake glared at Weiss and Gold respectively as she emphasized her last word.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss held out her hand respectfully, which Gold gave a sigh, then took it in her own.

"Gold." She introduced herself, but Blake cleared her throat pointedly at her lackluster introduction. "Black Gold Saw." She corrected herself, her lips pursed tightly.

"Leave the bullshit behind, and follow me. Okay? We're going this way." Rock pointedly stepped between the two girls, who were having a silent battle of wills. She took each of them by the arm, and linked elbows with them. "Silver, fly on ahead and find us a spot for our stuff, okay babe?" She called to Silver, who was still airborne.

"Alright, see you there." Silver replied as he gave an almighty downstroke of his wings, launching himself higher before flying in the direction of the nearby coastline, which was FULL of people already.

'Even _if_ I have to throw one of them off the pier, I highly doubt they'll just let me grab them and fly off without a fight.' Silver thought to himself as he scanned the long stretch of sand for a clear space.

**A/N: Ruby is an anime fan for this story, since she made a Kill La Kill reference in the first SBW. And since not everyone understands the difference between _Anime_ and** **Cartoons, It made sense for Weiss to be the ignorant one :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Double chapter upload! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rock could feel the tension radiating from Weiss and Gold on an almost physical level. Both were silent, despite Yang, Ruby and Chariot's highly flamboyant enthusiam. Strength, Blake and Dead Master were quiet, as usual.<p>

"How will we be able to find a place on the beach if we can't locate Silver?" Blake suddenly spoke up, her tone sounding serious.

"What do you mean? He's not that hard to miss." Rock replied, scanning the sky ahead of them. There were quite a few winged people flying about, and numerous seagulls, but none of them had Silver's distinctive elegant confidence in the air... or his massive fucking wings either...

Actually...

"Wait... you're right! I can't see him anywhere!" Rock scanned the air again, unable to find Silver at all!

"I saw him go straight ahead, then he went to the right. I lost track of him behind a billboard." Blake explained. "He has his phone, right?"

"Yeah, he does. Speaking of which, Blake... Do you have one as well? We had a bit of trouble trying to get ahold of you." Rock asked as she lead Weiss and Gold onto the sand covered parking lot at the edge of the sand.

"No, I don't have a phone at the moment. I accidentally broke it on the weekend. It's being repaired." Blake explained with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you break it?" Gold suddenly asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at Blake.

"Nothing spectacular. I just dropped it and the screen shattered." Blake replied, waving her hand to swat a bug that was buzzing around her face.

"There he is! I see Silver!" Chariot suddenly exclaimed, pointing frantically into the air directly ahead of them. "He's circling... Oomph!"

Chariot suddenly crashed into the sand with a dull thump. Immediately Rock released Weiss and Gold, then came to her side.

"Chariot, are you alright?" Rock asked, helping Chariot to get back upright.

"Rock, her wheels don't have any traction on the sand. Let me help her." Strength appeared on Chariot's other side, and for the first time, Rock noticed that Strength was carrying a backpack, as was Chariot.

"I'm fine! The sand just stops my normal legs from spinning, that's all!" Chariot's carefree happiness made Rock give an understanding nod, then she rose to her feet.

"We'll wait for you, no big deal." Rock announced as she snatched Weiss and Gold by the arms again.

"Suit yourselves." Strength gave a shrug of her huge arms, then crouched down for Chariot to extract her replacement wheels from her backpack. "I brought your feet as well, Chariot."

"Perfect!" Chariot pulled out a pair of wheels, slightly smaller, but thicker than her usual ones. She then sat upright and expertly replaced them with her normal ones. "Now I can go swimming with everyone!"

Patiently waiting for them to finish, Rock glanced in the direction that Chariot had initially pointed out Silver's location, and spotted him hovering at least thirty feet above the sand, facing the water.

"All done! Your turn Strength!" Chariot's voice broke through Rock's thoughts, and she turned to see Strength extracting a much, much smaller pair of arm augmentations from Chariot's backpack.

"Strength... if you have arms like that, why do you have such... large ones?" Weiss asked, confusion all over her face.

"Personal preference." Strength replied as she dexterously detached her right arm from her shoulder, causing it to clench into a fist - much like how Silver's wings folded - and drop with a hefty thud. "But these ones are custom designed for athletics, including swimming."

She positioned the smaller arm into place, then it gave a mechanical clicking sound, and she experimentally flexed the fingers of the new hand. With a satisfied nod, she repeated the process for her other arm, dropping it to the ground with another loud thud.

"Is there anything else you want to ask, Weiss? I thought you knew about the augmentations your father's company created." Rock asked, curious at her question.

"I actually don't know that much about limb augmentations, to be honest." Weiss replied, watching as Strength and Chariot grabbed their respective components in their arms and began to carry them effortlessly. "I know more about the energy programs, though."

"And the White Fang." Blake commented, her ever present hair bow giving a pointed twitch.

"Yes, that is true. Now, shall we rejoin Silver and finally enjoy our afternoon?" Weiss asked as she glanced at Strength and Chariot, who were now both ready to continue walking.

"Good, let's go then!" Rock lead Weiss and Gold across the sand, passing numerous people that openly stared at their strange predicament.

When they arrived close enough to where Silver was waiting, Rock released Weiss and Gold, then knelt down to the sand. "Good spot, babe! Care to join us on the ground?" She teased him loudly over the sounds of children playing nearby and the pounding waves.

With astounding grace and precision, Silver descended to the sand without kicking up a cloud of dust upon impact. He folded his wings and handed Rock her towel back, which included her swimsuit.

"Best place I could find for all ten of us." Silver replied, then glanced at the nearby changing room. "Let's get changed after we stake our claim to the spot."

"Why bother with those disgusting change rooms? We came prepared." Gold spoke up as she dropped her towel bag to the sand and started to pull her shirt over her head. Dead Master imitated her action, likewise removing her tank top.

"What in the world?! Do you two have no modesty?!" Weiss immediately sparked off at Gold, completely forgetting about Rock's threat from earlier.

"Actually, Weiss..." Yang spoke up from behind her. "We had the same idea. The change rooms here are pretty bad."

Rock, Silver and Weiss turned to see Ruby and Yang both without their shirts, their swimsuits had been hidden underneath the entire time, just like Gold and Dead Master.

"What about you two?" Rock asked Chariot and Strength, who shook their heads. "Well, I guess you four will have to wait for us to get back from the change rooms." She indicated the two pairs of sisters, already finished stripping out of their outer clothes.

"Take your time, I'm just gonna be taking in the sights." Yang's gaze and tone had suddenly become extremely seductive as she noticed several guys staring at her body.

By the time that Rock, Weiss, Strength and Chariot had returned from the change rooms, Yang and Gold were already laid back on their towels: Yang was tanning whilst Gold was reading a novel. But, all around them were dozens of guys, some being discrete, others blatantly staring, at their amazing figures.

"Figures that she'd draw in all of their attention." Weiss grumbled to herself upon catching sight of Yang's bright yellow bikini.

"Sounds like you're jealous, Weiss." Rock smirked, carrying her towel under her arm.

"W-what!? Jealous? As if!" Weiss shot back almost instantly, further deepening the truth.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I have no tits either." Rock further taunted Weiss, who instantly clutched her own modest chest. "But I definitely have an amazing ass, so that's my trade off."

"Be quiet! I'll have you know..." Weiss began, but the sound of Silver landing behind them caused her to inhale sharply, startled by the sound.

"Do she got the booty?" Silver spoke in a singsong voice as hiss hands snaked their way around Rock's waist as he kissed the back of her neck. "She do~!" He chuckled. "All that matters, in my opinion."

"Not you too!" Weiss snapped at Silver, who simply held up the tip of his wing inches from her face to silence her angry comment.

"Remember what I told you... I doubt dropping from the pier will be very entertaining for you, Weiss." Rock raised an eyebrow pointedly as Silver lowered his wing when they reached Yang and Gold.

"The little ones already ran to the water, didn't like all the boys staring at their older sisters." Gold commented without removing her gaze from her book.

"You're not going to join us?" Silver asked, his gaze narrowed.

"I'm working on my tan." Yang replied, pushing her aviator sunglasses up further on her nose. "I'll get to it later."

"And you have a book to read." Rock stated the obvious answer for Gold.

"Bingo!" Gold gave a thumbs up.

"Chariot? Strength?" Rock turned to the final pair of sisters, who gave each other a knowing glance.

"Sand castles." They spoke at the exact same time before they took off down to the water, where admittedly, the sand was best for making sand castles.

"Weiss? What about you?" Silver raised an eyebrow, half expecting Weiss to avoid Gold altogether and go wandering off.

"You expect me to act as childish as them, don't you? I could hear it in your voice, Silver." Weiss scoffed as she deposited her towel bag in among the pile of everyone else's belongings. "I will be fine on my own, you need not worry about me."

"Don't start any bullshit, and at least check back here once in a while, since it sounds like you clearly want to wander the beach alone." Rock huffed, knowing that it was a futile effort. Weiss was as stubborn as a mule, and twice that in her pride.

"Rock, it's fine. We came here to have fun. C'mon, give me a hand with my wings, I want to join Ruby and Dead Master in the water." Silver put his hand on Rock's shoulder to calm her down.

Rock held Weiss' gaze for a split second longer before giving a sigh and performing the now familiar task of removing Silver's wings. She placed them alongside the pile of bags and towels, then followed him to the water, the tension from arguing with Weiss fading away entirely by the time her toes touched the water... and she received a faceful of water that Silver splashed in her direction.

**A/N: Weiss is in a bad mood about Rock teasing her about her tits, but this actually has significance to the plot, believe it or not!**

**Reviews are appreciated! Also, if you haven't read it yet, check my profile for the first Silver Blade Wing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will be centered on Weiss, for the most part. However, this is leading into the introduction for Team JNPR, which I had forgotten to add in the first SBW story. So, on that note; Thanks to Dramier for reminding me via PM at the end of the first SBW about their absence.**

**Now, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>People. Happy people. She was surrounded by them, hundreds of them.<p>

Weiss had left Rock, Gold, Silver and Yang, striding along the beach near the water with nothing except her steaming anger.

Sure, she had misspoken about Ruby's honorifics, but that didn't mean Rock could insult her figure! Especially since Rock herself was flatter than a wooden board! And on top of that, Silver should have never gotten involved either!

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Weiss didn't realize exactly how far she had walked until the shadow of the huge pier passed over her. Without even the time to gasp, she was surrounded by several boys, their predatory grins a clear sign that she was in a bad situation.

"Look what wandered in! Cute little chicky, ain't she, boys?" One of them, clearly the leader, spoke up as he leered at Weiss. "What's the matter, are you lost, girly?"

"I.. uh... I was just... Um..." Weiss stammered, taking a few steps back when she detected the scent of alcohol in his breath.

"No need to rush, come have a drink! It's nice and cool in the shade down here. Sure beats the hot sun out in the open!" The leader held out his arm for her to accompany him towards a circle of folding chairs and two camping coolers, plus the beginnings of a bonfire pit. Sitting beside the coolers was a pair of silver barrels...

Kegs.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. Are you a tourist?" The leader lowered his hand, slipping it into his pocket casually. Weiss noticed his other hand held a red plastic cup, which seemed to be the source of the alcohol scent.

"No, I'm not a tourist. I'm a local." Weiss quickly lied, knowing that if she had said she was a tourist, the next sentence he'd have said would be along the lines of 'want some of us locals to show you a good time around town?' or something similarily stupid.

"What school are you at? Clearly you're a student then. Much too young to be on your own." One of the other guys spoke up, holding an open beer bottle in each hand.

"Nova Academy." Weiss stated with a touch of her usual pride in her voice.

"You mean that prestigous combat school at the other side of the city? So you're a rich girl, huh?" The last boy chuckled darkly. "Daddy must be scared his little girl wandered away from him all by herself."

"I'll have you know, my father is not accompanying me today. I am here with..." Weiss hesitated for the briefest second as she realized the danger she was getting herself into. "My boyfiend." She finished her sentence when the sudden image of Silver came to the forefront of her mind.

"Lucky guy, ain't he?" The leader smiled widely, and Weiss realized that he was blatantly staring at her chest, but that he had also taken a step uncomfortably closer to her. "He wouldn't mind if you chilled with us for a bit, would he?"

Weiss tried to talk, but his booze laden breath was making her want to vomit, not to mention every single instinct in her head was screaming for her to turn and run, but the last remaining shred of logic warned her that if she tried, he would likely grab her the second she turned her back on him.

In other words... She was trapped.

"Step away from her." A male voice suddenly brought Weiss back to reality, everyone turned to see a blonde boy standing a few feet away, clearly the one who had spoken.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, dude! Just chatting, that's all." The leader remained where he was standing, but hid his cup behind his back, out of the boy's sight.

"That is incorrect. You are clearly making unwarranted advances onto her." Another male voice spoke, this time from behind one of the massive wooden pillars that supported the pier above. "You should take a step back... while you are still capable, that is." A black haired boy stepped out from behind the pillar, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you say?!" The leader turned to face the second boy, his face full of rage. "You scrawny runts think you can threaten me? I can take you both on at the same time!"

"If violence is what you seek, then violence is what you shall receive." The black haired boy replied. "Jaune, I will deal with him."

"Get him, boys!" The leader grabbed Weiss by the arm and spun her around, wrapping his arm around her throat. "I'll handle her!" He then leaned close to Weiss' ear and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Don't wanna hurt daddy's little girl!"

The moment he said that, his two goons immediately started swinging their fists at the black haired boy, who effortlesly dodged and blocked each and every strike. The blonde boy, however, took a step forward, ready to assist Weiss in any way he could.

"Let her go, you punk!" The blonde boy took another step forward, but the leader suddenly threw his red cup at him, splashing him with the booze as he stumbled back a few paces.

In that brief moment without his arm wrapped so tightly around her neck, Weiss tried to break herself free from his grasp, but before she could actually escape, she felt the blade of a knife press against the side of her throat.

"Nobody move!"

The black haired boy and the two goons stopped in mid fight, and even the booze drenched blonde boy instantly froze, watching the knife held against Weiss' neck intently.

"Both of you, back off! Otherwise, she get's it! Actually, better yet... both of you, just fuck off!" The leader ordered, pressing the knife against her neck. "Leave, if you know what's best for her, and yourselves!"

Jaune and the black haired boy spared Weiss a grim glance, then were about to turn and leave when something flew into both Weiss and the knife wielding punk at an extremely high velocity. The punk was sent flying into their makeshift campsite, while Weiss on the other hand, was thrown oddly forward, dropping to her hands and knees.

When everyone managed to catch up with the sudden impact, they saw the flying projectile was actually a person. When Weiss turned to see who it was, her jaw almost instantly dropped...

It was Silver.

**A/N: Well, there's one half of Team JNPR... Nora and Pyrrah are going to make their debut soon, don't worry! For now, just Ren and Jaune made an appearance.**

**Anyway, Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Continuing the incident with Weiss under the pier.**

**Carry on, my minions!**

* * *

><p>Silver had the punk pinned to the ground, his wings held wide open, the tips held underneath both of the goons jaws, much like the leader's knife had been under Weiss' mere moments prior.<p>

"I should kill you right here, fucker." Silver growled in a dangerously low voice, his purple eyes were utterly livid. "But I'm going to give you a fighting chance. Understand?" He growled at the trapped boy on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you!? Get off of me you robot freak!" The leader, who had been dazed by Silver's impact, was starting to realize what had happened: Silver must have flown into him, pushing Weiss to safety as the two of them were sent into the camping gear... Wait a second... "Wait, you're the boyfriend!"

"Maybe... But grab your knife, This is your fighting chance." Silver smirked, then flicked the tips of his wings, causing the two goons jaws to audibly crunch, which made them both fall to the ground in pain.

Dragging the punk to his feet by the shoulder, Silver reached over his back and pulled out his Split Buster Sword, which up until that point had been kept hidden within their sheath.

"You're not going to use that! That's bullshit!" The punk snatched up his small pocket knife, staring at the massive length of Silver's Split Buster before him.

"You're right. I'm not..." Silver replied, then separated the blades before tossing them to the boy's feet. "You are."

"What?! You expect me to use these fucking things to fight YOU?!" The punk stared at the two swords at his feet, then back at the pocket knife in his hand, then gawked at Silver, appalled by the turn of events. "No! No freaking way! Fuck that!"

"Fine. You had your chance." Silver gave a smirk, then stomped his foot on one of his swords, causing it to flip through the air before he caught it in mid turn. "This is the part where you run away." He whispered pointedly, twirling the sword dangerously close to the boy's neck.

"Fucking freak!" The leader exclaimed, taking a rushed charge towards Silver, logic completely absent from his mind. He raised his knife, ready to strike when Silver effortlessly dodged the wild swing, then smacked the boy's face with the flat of his blade, the slapping sound resounding loudly.

With a growl of frustration, the boy lunged again, which Silver easily dodged yet again, this time cutting the boy's cheek, below his eye.

"Just so you know..." Silver had his back turned to the boy, who had stumbled a few steps, holding his face in pain. "It's much more difficult for me to cut your cheek than it is to slit your throat."

"Silver, stop this! Let them go now!" Weiss exclaimed to Silver, who spared her a glance before the punk grabbed his remaining blade and charged at him with a furious cry. "Silver!"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU FREAK!" He screamed, but Silver did something none of them expected him to do...

He grabbed the blade with his bare hand.

"You're insane!" The punk stared at Silver's bloody hand, neither of them moving a muscle. "Who would grab a sword like that?!"

"Someone who knows what they're doing." Silver smirked, then twisted the blade from his grasp, twirling it lethally before tossing it upwards and snatching it midfall. Still continuing his movements, Silver spun on his heel and brought his foot up to kick the punk in the face, using the momentum from catching his sword to his advantage.

In that one motion, Weiss noticed that Silver had a distinct, but subtle fighting style. He used the momentum of his previous strikes to perform highly lethal attacks and complex manuevers.

"Beautiful..." She whispered, her eyes full of awe.

"What's that?" Silver asked, sheathing both of his blades on his back.

"N-nothing! It was nothing, Silver." Weiss spoke at her usual volume, blushing slightly. "Is your hand alright?" She asked, extending her hand to take his wrist.

"I'll be fine. Rock taught he how to do that without doing too much damage to my hands." Silver replied, turning to face the two boys that had originally tried to save her. "Gentlemen, I thank you for your prior assistance."

"As long as you two are alright." The black haired boy gave a nod, then glared at the two remaining goons, who were practically frozen with fear. "Leave. Now."

They scrambled to leave, sounding slightly panicked. Jaune turned to Weiss and asked. "Are you sure that you're alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, staring at Silver in particular.

"I can tell by that stare of yours that you're accusing me of harming her." Silver spoke in a low voice, which Weiss had only ever heard him use when he was EXTREMELY angry. "But don't you think what you've just witnessed it evidence enough to disregard that claim?"

"Silver, that's enough! We're leaviing now, let's go!" Weiss snapped at him, turning to leave, but Silver remained where he was, still waiting for a response from Jaune.

"Your girlfriend wants you to leave with her, Silver, is it?" Jaune spoke quite calmly compared to Silver's veiled anger. "Shouldn't you escort her?"

Silver scoffed, then opened his wings widely before stating in an icy voice. "She's actually not my girlfriend, punk. She's one of my classmates."

"Oh, the big birdy is trying to make himself look all scary! That's not going to work on me." Jaune sneered. "But since you brought it up, me and Ren here are also classmates at Nova. See you on campus, Silver."

Turning to glance at the black haired boy, Ren, they both gave a silent nod to each other before turning to walk away, leaving Weiss and Silver standing under the pier with matching frowns on their faces.

Silver was glaring at their backs, inwardly determining if he could hit them both if he threw his swords before they got too far away. Weiss on the other hand, was about to do something very brave, but also very foolish...

With a resounding smack, she slapped Silver across the face as hard as she possible could. She gave a deep inhale, then started to lecture Silver with full force.

"HOW DARE YOU! I told you multiple times to stop fighting, and then again, multiple times to just leave, but you didn't listen to me even once! WHAT has gotten into you, Silver!?"

"Weiss..." Silver glanced down at her with a very serious expression on his face. "You do remember that I'm a clone, right?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Weiss narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"It means that deep in my genetic makeup, I have been altered for specific things... One of which is combat related." Silver explained, still speaking in a fairy flat monotonous voice.

"What exactly are you..." Weiss raised an eyebrow, but Silver continued speaking.

"If I view someone or something as a threat, then my first and only instinct is to eliminate it, even if I am ordered to stop, my body refuses to do so. That punk is still alive right now for one simple reason: He was no longer a threat at the end. Had he still been one, I would not have kicked him, but rather, decapitated him on the spot." Silver concluded in his flat voice. "Does that make sense now, Weiss?"

"Y-yes, it does. Maybe we should g-go back to the girls now. They're probably w-worried about you." Weiss stuttered slightly as she visualized what Silver had described he would have done to the punk. She never knew just how deeply Silver's cloning had affected him, even down to his most basic of instincts.

"You mean worried about you, Weiss." Silver turned his gaze towards her, his voice returning to normal. "Why do you think I'm over here with you in the first place?"

"What?!" Weiss almost stomped her foot in annoyance, but then she realized what he had meant. He'd been SENT to find her. "Who was it that sent you to find me? Was it Yang? Blake...?"

"Rock."

"Oh... Rock sent you..." Weiss averted her gaze, suddenly coming to terms with the big picture: Since she'd stormed off, Rock had gotten worried, so she sent Silver up into the air to find her, and he was then forced to come rescue her from the hoodlums under the pier. "Does she still want me to be thrown off the pier?" Weiss tried to lighten the sudden cloud that had passed over herself, but to little effect. Silver didn't laugh or even react in any way.

"A promise is a promise, and a threat is just a pissed off promise." Silver held out his hand. "I promise to fly low when I drop you, and to help you back to shore, Weiss. Okay?"

**A/N: Weiss just got #REKT... nuff said. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Rock was enjoying a break from the water, laying on her stomach as she listened to music on her phone. The sound of Silver's wings caused her ears to perk up, and she glanced over her shoulder, tugging an earbud from her ear. But when she brought him into her field of view, her jaw almost instantly dropped in shock.

Weiss, dripping with water, was being carried by Silver, and she was pouting fiercely while Silver himself was practically grinning from ear to ear. Silver landed nearby and turned to Yang, asking her to remove his wings in a low voice.

"Black Rock Shooter!" Weiss instantly began to scold Rock on her unceremonious and unwanted swim. "How DARE you do that! I'll have you know that..."

"You had what was coming for you. You caused some bullshit, and got what you deserved." Gold glanced up from her book, frowning slightly. "So don't start lecturing her, she simply warned you to stop. You didn't, so here we are." Gold returned her gaze back to her book before asking cheekily. "So how's the water? I was planning on going for a swim. How about you, Yang? Care to join me in the water?"

At her words, some of the still onlooking boys made audibly shocked gasps. Some even went scarlet in the face as they envisioned Yang and Gold in the water, dripping wet. One boy was unfortunate enough to catch Yang's gaze, and she winked at him. The boy almost instantly fainted, for whatever strange reason.

"Sure! Just... One... Second!" Yang gave Silver's wings a hefty tug with each word, then with an almighty pull, she fell backwards with the wings in her grasp, landing on her back with a grunt. "There we go! Time to have some real fun!"

Everyone except for Weiss started to snicker at the way she had spoken, and she just stared at them in confusion for a moment before Rock leaned over and whispered, her voice full of innuendo. "Why not join me and Silver for some REAL fun, Yang."

"God damn it, Rock!" Yang exclaimed, her cheeks turning bright pink. "That's not funny!"

Everyone started to laugh, and Rock simply smiled mischeviously as she asked Silver. "Hey, babe. You wouldn't mind if Yang joined us tonight, would you?"

Silver's eyes started to sparkle with his signature teasing glint as he replied without even missing a beat. "Her great tits with your amazing ass... What more could a guy ask for?"

"CUT IT OUT!" Yang's face was turning a brilliant crimson, extremely embarrassed by the teasing. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Who said the two of us were joking?" Silver indicated Rock with his hand. "I'm more than willing." He added with a chuckle.

"Enough! Both of you!" Dead Master suddenly exclaimed, causing both Silver and Rock to stop laughing, stunned into silence by her unexpected outburst. "Can't the two of you tell that she's straight?!"

Nobody made a single sound, everyone was shocked by her observation, let alone the fact she actually said it ALOUD!

"Yo, DeeDee... Where the hell did that come from?" Gold's eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, her scarlet eyes staring at her sister with concern.

"I... uh... I don't really know..." Dead Master looked just as embarrassed as Yang was.

"Well, that's... awkward..." Yang tried to lighten the whole situation by suddenly changing the subject. "So, Ruby, how's the water? Want to join me for a swim?"

"I think we should go together! Dead Master?" Ruby likewise was on the verge of running away from how sexually heated that Rock and Silver had made the conversation.

"Coming!" Dead Master called as the three of them retreated, leaving the rest of them sitting on the sand.

"...Now what do we do?" Gold glanced at Rock and Silver, who were beginning to eye each other up hungrily. "These two are clearly gonna go run off for a bit." She jerked her thumb at them. "How about I go up to the pier and get us some dinner to share?"

"Here, I have some money." Silver turned his gaze over to Gold, tossing her his wallet. "Go ahead, I don't care." He added when he noticed Gold's hesitant gaze.

"How much is in here!? Holy crap!" Gold's eyes widened upon opening the wallet, which was stuffed full of money.

"Three hundred and fifteen dollars." Silver replied, his voice unashamed at revealing his finances.

"And... how much did you say you'd be paying for dinner?" Gold stared at his wallet, unsure how much she should pull out.

Silver simply smiled and said. "Surprise me."

Gold hopped to her feet with a somewhat sinister smile on her face, which actually made Silver's grin falter for a moment. What the hell was she planning to buy?

She left, drawing over a dozen of the surrounding guys gazes to her as she happily skipped away. But as she reached them, she suddenly turned around and asked Blake. "Want to join me? Might need a hand with bringing everything back down to the beach from the pier."

"Sure thing. Weiss?" Blake in turned asked for Weiss to join them. Weiss gave a silent nod, leaving Silver and Rock alone on the beach.

"What the hell?" Rock looked back over her shoulder to watch them all retreat, wondering about their hasty and very obvious escape. "Did you really think it was a good idea to give three teen girls a wallet full of money like that?"

Silver crouched down and gave her a soft kiss before he grinned and replied. "I regret nothing."

"Do you EVER regret something? I've heard you say that whenever you do something really stupid." Rock scolded him, but her tone was teasing. She gave him another quick kiss, her eyes glinting mischeviously.

"I regret some things, yes." Silver gave a small nod, sitting down on Gold's vacant towel.

"Like what?" Rock narrowed her eyes, slightly curious as to what he would say. Had he made such an an epic fail that he never wanted it to be heard about ever again?

"Not finishing what I'd started..." Silver smirked in his usual cocky manner.

"What do you... Mmph!" Rock's question was cut short when Silver leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Oh. So THAT'S what he meant!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time that Gold, Weiss and Blake reached the top of the pier, they all looked out onto the beach to see where Silver and Rock had decided to take their... escapades. But with mild surprise, they spotted them seated side by side in the exact same place that they'd left them. Upon closer inspection, the three girls noticed that Rock wasn't sitting, rather she was laying on her back beside him.

"Wow. I'm impressed that those two are showing so much restraint. You'd have expected them to be on top of each other the moment we'd turned our backs." Gold commented with a smirk as the trio stared over the handrail down at the twosome.

"I doubt it." Weiss shook her head. "From what I know and have seen about those two, they're almost like a pair of rabid lions. They'll be completely calm one moment, then practically eating each other's faces off the next."

"That's quite the description, Weiss." Gold replied in a slightly amused tone. "But I never took you as the voyeur type." She teased, to which even Blake smirked slightly.

"T-that's not what I was talking about!" Weiss blushed fiercely, spinning around to face Gold's taunting gaze. "I just happened to be present when they did such a thing! Not my fault they have no modesty!"

"Alright, alright... Now, back to the task at hand. What should we get to eat?" Gold clutched Silver's wallet to her chest, scanning the numerous food stalls lining the pier.

"Hey, Silver... Can I ask you something?" Rock was laying on her back, her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the seagulls and the pounding surf.

"Sure, what is it?" Silver glanced towards her, his interest piqued by her question.

"How did you get those scars on your face?" Rock kept her eyes closed, but she could sense him reaching up to his face to touch them.

"From a minor accident a few years ago. I flew into a wall at the SDC and carved up the side of my face on the concrete when I fell to the ground."

"How did that even transpire? Was it a test that you were doing?" Rock asked, still in her relaxed pose and tone. She actually thought it was something much more heroic, considering his personality. To think he simply fell wasn't even something she'd considered.

"Yeah, it was a minor upgrade patch, so of course I was testing the changes. But something malfunctioned in my left wing, and prevented me from changing course at all, so I took the hit..." Silver gazed up at an overhead seagull as he spoke.

"With your face." Rock smiled, her eyes still closed. "Got any other scars with funny stories behind them?"

"I have one on my hand... It's got quite the story behind it." Silver teased her with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh? Do tell. Sounds like a good one." Rock taunted him, opening one eye briefly to gaze at him.

"Well, I was sparring against the new girl in my class..." Silver began, his voice not losing the teasing edge. "We we doing really well, until I cut off some of her hair. At that point, she just got... this fiery look in her eye. Then she just put me in my place, up against a wall without my swords... and to end the match, she cut my hand."

"Sounds like you're familiar with that story." the sound of Ruby's voice made them both look up to see her dripping with water, her hands behind her back as she regarded them curiously. "Who was the one you were fighting, Silver?"

"Me." Rock smiled and closed her eyes again, her expression slightly smug. "He was just telling me about the scars on his face, then we made a joke about the one I gave him on his hand."

"What about yours, Rock? I can see two of them on your stomach." Ruby pointed at Rock's stomach, which made Rock's eyes snap open in shock.

"You can actually see where they are?!" Rock gawked at Ruby's silver eyes, amazed but shocked at the same time.

"Y-yes. Is that a bad thing?" Ruby looked slightly scared herself, but more from Rock's reaction.

"I'm assuming they're formerly surgical scars, right?" Silver glanced at Rock's very toned stomach, searching for the supposed two scars. After a few seconds, he was unable to locate them. He mentally decided to ask where they were when they returned home, unless Rock revealed their location, that is.

"Not exactly..." Rock's face went slightly pink. "I was born with these two gaping wounds, so they were sutured closed right away, but the sutures were healed over by my Regeneration, so they became quite noticible for a few years, until I took matters into my own hands and had the scars reopened..."

"What did you use to reopen them?" Ruby asked, clearly misunderstanding what Rock meant.

"No, no, no! I had a doctor do the surgery! I didn't do it myself!" Rock held up her hands, laughing slightly awkwardly. "But I specifically ordered the doctors to leave the wounds open, so that they'd Regenerate naturally."

"But they left some scarring..." Ruby concluded with a small nod of her head. "Now it makes a bit more sense."

"Yeah..." Rock lightly traced her fingers along her hip, obviously along one of the contextual scars. "It makes me a bit uneasy when people notice them on me."

"Well, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Silver leaned over Rock, kissing her gently.

Ruby awkwardly glanced around the beach, her expression slightly embarrassed until Silver and Rock separated once again.

"Hey, um... Where are Gold, Weiss and Blake?" Ruby noticed their absense, her index finger against her cheek.

"They went to get food for everyone." Rock smirked at Silver's innocent expression. "Somebody over here gave them a wallet full of cash..."

"I regret nothing." Silver smirked, his voice teasing. 


End file.
